


September 10, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes as soon as Amos winced.





	September 10, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes as soon as Amos winced after he returned from his walk and assumed another Smallville creature attacked him.

THE END


End file.
